Halte
by 31254
Summary: Aku selalu melihatmu. Kau selalu duduk di sana, di jam yang sama, di halte yang sama. Tidakkah kau menyadari keberadaanku?


― _Aku selalu melihatmu. Kau selalu duduk di sana, di jam yang sama, di halte yang sama._

 _Tidakkah kau menyadari keberadaanku?_ _—_

 _._

 _._

 **Halte**

.

.

Hari ini, lagi, seperti biasa. Pukul lima belas lebih tiga puluh setelah pulang sekolah, kau duduk di kursi halte seberang sana. Andai kau menyadari keberadaanku, diriku yang belum pernah sekalipun mengalihkan pandanganku darimu.

Dimulai dari hari itu, sekitar awal bulan Maret. Aku yang sedang santai menunggu bus, penglihatanku seakan-akan tertarik kepada keberadaanmu. Kau, di seberang sana, menolong seorang nona yang menjatuhkan buah-buahan belanjaannya. Kau rela tertinggal busmu demi menolong nona itu. Semenjak saat itu, setiap sore aku selalu menyadarimu.

Hari ini, seperti biasa. Kau yang terlihat kelelahan. Entahlah, aku beranggapan bahwa mungkin kau mengikuti kegiatan ekstra olahraga di sekolah. Kau memakai _earphone_ putihmu, menundukkan kepalamu sehingga helai merah mudamu itu menghalangi wajahmu. Dan kelopak matamu yang hampir tertutup rapat, aku mengingat seluruh kebiasaanmu dari sini.

Rupanya temanmu itu tidak bersamamu, ya? Kemanakah dia, teman lelaki berambut kebiruan itu? Bukankah biasanya kau bersamanya? Apakah kau kesepian?

Toh, walaupun ada temanmu itu, kau tetap akan seperti itu. Tetap kelelahan seperti itu.

Terkadang, aku merasa penasaran dan bertanya-tanya. Kenapa kau terlihat begitu kelelahan? Apakah kegiatanmu terlalu sulit? Apakah aku dapat membantumu?

Tetapi, aku yakin, kau tidak akan mungkin menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanku. Tentu saja jelas, kita dipisahkan oleh jalan lebar hitam berdebu yang selalu ramai ini. Aku tidak mengenalmu. Kau pun tidak mengenalku. Lagipula, busmu selalu datang lebih cepat dari busku.

Sekitar sepuluh menit, aku menyadari. Kesadaranmu telah menghilang. Kau sudah tertidur lelap. Dari kejauhan, aku dapat melihat bahwa busmu perlahan mendekat. _Hei, busmu sudah datang! Bangunlah, atau nanti kau akan tertinggal!_ Seruku dalam hati.

Bus bernomor dua belas itu berhenti di depan haltemu, menghalangi pandanganku untuk melihatmu. Beberapa detik kemudian, bus itu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Haha, kau belum tersadar, kau masih tertidur. Haha, kau ditinggal. Haha, kenapa aku merasa senang? Aku bahagia. Setidaknya aku mendapat tambahan waktu untuk terus memandangimu sampai busku datang. Hei, bukankah aku kejam.

Ah, kau terbangun. Telihat, kau memamerkan mimik wajah bingung. Kau melihat jam tanganmu, sekarang wajahmu terlihat panik. Segera kau berdiri dan melihat ke arah busmu yang barusan pergi. Tubuhmu melemas dan pasrah. Kau menghela napas panjang. Setidaknya, kau harus menunggu sekitar lima belas menit lagi sampai bus keduamu datang. Setidaknya kau harus menunggu lima belas menit lagi sampai bus selanjutnya datang. Dan aku? Aku hanya dengan kejamnya tertawa kecil melihat kebodohanmu itu.

Tak kusadari, aku dapat melihat bus yang menuju ke halteku. Sedih memang, tapi, yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Kita harus berpisah. Waktu memang berjalan begitu cepat, eh? Toh, besok kita akan bertemu lagi. Seperti biasa, di jam yang sama, bukan?

Detik-detik terakhir sebelum busku sampai. Tiba-tiba kau menghadap lurus ke seberang, tepat ke wajahku yang sedang serius-seriusnya memperhatikanmu. Aku ketahuan. Tapi dengan bodohnya, aku berpikir bahwa kau sedang melihat sesuatu di belakangku. Aku tersenyum canggung, tidak mungkin kau balas melihatku. Saat-saat terakhir itu, aku melambaikan tanganku padamu. Aku terkejut, kau tersenyum tipis dan balas melambaikan tangan. Sampai jumpa.

Seraya masuk ke dalam bus, aku dapat melihat gerak bibirmu : _sampai jumpa, besok._

Tak terasa, pipiku memerah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku menunggumu, pukul lima belas lebih tiga puluh setelah pulang sekolah. Kau tidak ada di sana. Aku tidak melihatmu, di kursi itu, di halte itu. Aku mengusap-usap mataku, berharap hanya salah lihat. Kau memang tidak ada. Mataku memanas. Kristal bening terjatuh dari pelupuk mataku. Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku malah menangis? Mengusapnya lagi, dan tertawa kecil menyadari penyebab aku menangis.

Aku menunduk. Tertawa sambil menangis seperti orang gila. Padahal, baru saja kemarin kau menyadari kebedaradaanku. Bukankah kau bilang 'sampai jumpa, besok'? Ataukah aku hanya salah lihat? Jangan memberikanku harapan palsu, _dong_. Apakah kau takut dan berpikir bahwa aku menjijikkan bagaikan seorang _stalker_?

"Aku memang menjijikkan, ya? Maafkan aku," gumamku pelan.

"Tidak."

Aku menoleh ke samping, kau di sana. Tepat di sebelahku. Dengan penampilan yang berantakan, keringatmu bercucuran, napasmu tak beraturan, dan wajahmu agak memerah.

"Maaf, aku terlambat. _Etto_ , a-aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu! Na-namaku Natsu Dragneel, salam kenal!" kau menggaruk kepalamu dengan gugup.

"Aku … juga. Namaku, Lu-Lucy Heartfilia."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halte – End**

 **.**

 **.**

Hola-hola, lama tak bertemu. Bagi yang belum tahu, perkenalkan, saya 31254. Saya punya akun lain dengan nama R2A. Setelah hiatus selama kurang lebih satu setengah tahun, mohon maafkan saya akan kemampuan saya yang berkurang dari _drabble_ singkat di atas. Ceritanya tentang gadis a.k.a Lucy Heartfilia yang selalu pulang naik bus. Selama menunggu bus di halte, ia selalu memperhatikan cowok di halte seberang. Ternyata mereka selalu memperhatikan satu sama lain. Untuk selanjutnya, saya serahkan kepada imajinasi pembaca.

Sekian, dan terima kasih. Btw, mohon _review_ nya ya~ Apakah ada kritik, saran, komentar? Saya tidak terima _flame_ lho. Kalau mau marah di tempat lain saja.

 _Jaa_ , terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca _fanfic_ saya.


End file.
